Snowy Days
by PinguSuperSquee
Summary: Maka and Soul are left to traipse through the streets during a snowstorm after someone decided it would be a good idea to play video games with Black*Star all evening. Cute fluff, a bit of a drabble, just a nice, light read to get those feels flowing. One shot, could be SoMa if you wanted it to be


**A/N: ****Hi Guys, I've had this sitting on my computer for ages now and I managed to finish it the other day. If any of you are readers of my One Piece story Spirit Of Etrene Island ( s/9173500/1/Spirit-of-Etrene-Island) then I apologise profusely for the long hiatus, but I'm working on the next chapter now. Anyway, I hope you enjoy this Soul Eater one shot, I have no plans to continue it as I just wantto keep it short and sweet. Pingu out!**

* * *

Snowy days.

The usually bright azure Nevada sky was clouded over with thick wisps of grey cotton, and the moons manically grinning face was fuzzy through the cloud cover. Fat white snow flakes tumbled and turned, twisted and danced as they fell down, blown in spiralling arcs by the wind. Death City was unnaturally silent for the most part, its citizens wrapped up warm inside of their homes not wanting to brave the wet and the cold at such a late hour. The only sounds were the quiet whispers and moans of the wind and the occasional clump of snow falling off of tree branches. This, teamed with the current emptiness of the streets, the pale white glow reflecting off the snow drifts and the iridescent glow of the moon, obscure and hazy, made the evening seem eerie and unnatural, and yet strangely beautiful at the same time.

Two lone figures braved the weather and trudged through the deep drifts, arms wrapped tightly around them selves in a meagre effort to conserve some warmth. The shorter of them was a girl with long ash blonde hair tied up in two pigtails and wide, shiny green eyes, a mix between olive and the dark green of summer leaves She wore a thick blue coat zipped up to her chin, large snow boots and a pair of fluffy ear muffs, and yet she still shivered. The boy walking next to her was only slightly taller, however his big spiky white hair added to the difference. He had deep ruby eyes which practically shone with mischief. His mouth was set in a glum line; He wasn't exactly a fan of the cold. He was wrapped in a long white scarf, two jumpers, a green coat and had his hands thrust deep into his pockets. Their breath came out in soft clouds, puffing out in a wispy trail behind them like a steam train. Their names were Maka Albarn and Soul "Eater" Evans, and they were one of the best weapon meister pairs in their year at the DWMA. Not a word was passed between them as they silently walked side by side, yet they both knew that they didn't need to. Their relationship wasn't based on petty pleasantries or idle small talk, it was based on the knowledge that they were always there for each other and always had each others backs. They took slow and unsteady steps, neither of them wanting to slip over in the snow for the ridicule that would surely follow, even though they knew none of it would be meant in a hurtful way.

The snow was starting to fall heavier, so much so that Soul could have sworn it was bloody _snowballs_ falling from the sky and not delicate little flakes. He sighed, suppressing a shiver, and turned to Maka, his gleaming red eyes half lidded. "Tell me again why we're out so late in weather like this?" He asked, his voice deep and smooth, and conveying his obvious displeasure at the situation. Maka looked up at him out of the corner of her eye. "You're the one who wanted to stay so long at Black*Star and Tsubaki's place to play video games." She said, turning her eyes back to the pavement, not wanting to go flying on the ice. Soul blinked once or twice, falling behind slightly trying to think of a cool response. "Yeah, well…" He trailed off, unable to think of what to say.

"Come on," Maka said, looking at soul over her shoulder, "When we get home we can order pizza and watch a movie." She said, a small grin on her face. "You're on." Soul replied with a wide toothy grin of his own. He caught up to Maka, walking faster and pulling her along behind him slightly at the prospect of hot pizza.

"Wait, Soul, slow down or-" Maka protested, cut off as Soul slipped on a patch of ice and went tumbling to the ground, pulling Maka down with him.

The two of them lay on the cold ground, Soul on his back and Maka lying on top of him, their noses inches from each other. Around them, the snow still fell heavily, collecting on Maka's back and in her hair. From this close, Soul could see the snow flakes that had collected in Maka's eyelashes and the light pink tint to her cheeks from the cold. He gazed into her green eyes, her looking back into his ruby ones, a steady blush forming on both of their cheeks. For a moment they both lay there, their senses still recovering. When they both came to their senses, they both pushed themselves up and quickly shuffled away from each other to opposite sides of the narrow street, muttering apologies and their faces quickly turning scarlet.

"S-sorry!" Soul stuttered, throwing his arms up to protect his skull from the Maka-Chop that would doubtless be coming his way.

Maka turned her eyes downward, ignoring how cold, wet and numb her legs were becoming as her jeans were soaked through by the snow. "Idiot, I was about to tell you to be careful!" She shouted to him from her position across the street. She was angry at him, but not that angry. She was more embarrassed than anything. Snow continued to gather in her ashy blonde hair as she sat there unmoving. She sneezed.

Soul blinked at her, surprised at her lack of violence. He sighed and stood up, brushing the snow from his backside and strode carefully across the street to where Maka was sat. He stopped just in front of her, his gloved hand held out for her to take. He looked down with soft eyes and a small toothy grin. "That was very uncool. How about we don't tell anyone that just happened?" He asked in a smooth voice, closing his eyes as he grinned a little wider, rubbing the back of his head. Maka smiled at him and laughed. "Yeah, that's a good idea." She said, taking his hand in her own.

In one swift motion Soul pulled her up out of the snow drift she was sat in and the two continued down the street, not letting go of each others hands. "Since we're already wet, how about we walk to the pizza place and pick it up?" Maka asked, a smile on her lips.

"Sure, why not. I'll pay since it's my fault we got wet." Soul replied, smiling.

"Okay." Maka said, letting go of Soul's hand and taking hold of his arm, enjoying the warmth of his body. Soul grinned. "Okay."


End file.
